dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Stainton Enterprises
Stainton Enterprises is a company owned by Robert Stainton. Acquisitions In December 4, 2015, Stainton Enterprises announced the progress of acquisiton of most of Pentasaurus assets, and moving under Stainton Enterprises. Starting with Pentasurus Airlines merging with Greenyworld Airlines, Stainton Enterprises acquired all of the toy manufacturers, bowling centers, game development studios, animation studios, theatre chains, visual effects companies, licensing divisions, arcades, technology companies, film production-related companies, amusement parks and record labels. The acquisition was completed in December 28th, 2015, and cost $50 billion. Pentasaurus Media has experience of it's profit skyrocketing, having sold all/most of it's divisions related to advertising, public relations, film exhibitor, consumer products, toys, amusement parks, comic books, travel, recording labels, bowling alleys, animation, marketing, mobile marketing, translation & localization, website development, puppetry, licensing, visual effects, animatronics, CGI animation, computer hardware, post-production, stereoscopic 3D imagery and stereoscopic 3D production, to Stainton Enterprises. Pentasaurus Media will use most of the money for funding of Pentasaurus Studios projects. Also in December 4, 2015, Stainton Enterprises acquired all of OK Labs assets except for the management team of OK Labs, and the OK Labs's video game development division, both being merged to the new "Balls". In December 5, 2015, in order to focus more on digital and physical media, Stainton Enterprises acquired the following: *From Sanoma Group: Subsidiaries, magazines and divisions including Head Office Finland, Blue Wings, ET, Radio Aalto, Hero, Loop, Groove FM, Nelonen Pro 2, Sanoma Media Netherlands, Sanoma Media Belgium, Hintaseuranta.fi, Keltainen Pörssi, Kiloklubi, KodinKuvalehti, Kääk, Lasten oma kirjakerho, and websites Älypää. Hockey GM, Liigapörssi, Valioliigapörssi *From Metro International: Hong Kong, Puetro Rico, Nicaragua, Ecuador, Peru, Belgium, Portugal, Greece, Hungary, Czech Republic and Guatelema operations. *From RTL Group (including FremantleMedia Group): Ludia (a Canadian mobile game developer/A FremantleMedia Company), M6 Group, Hungarian RTL-owned channels, Sportfive, teamWorx, Bookspan *From Modern Times Group: P5 Hits (Norwegian radio station), P9 Retro, Trace FM, Power Hit Radio, Star FM, Radio Volna, P7 Klem, Nice Entertainment Group, TV1000, Viasat Golf, Viasat Motor, Viasat Hockey *From Live Nation Entertainment: Front Line Management Group and Ticketmaster *From GameInsight: development studios in Riga, Moscow, San Francisco *From Riot Games: development studios in Taipei, Sao Paulo, Santiago, Saint Louis, Moscow, Mexico City, Istanbul, Hong Kong, Dublin and Brighton. *From Gameloft: development studios in Vietnam (Ho Chi Mihn City, Hanoi and Da Nang), Thailand (Bangkok), Taiwan (Taipei), South Korea (Seoul), Singapore, Philippines (Manila), New Zealand (Auckland), Malaysia (Kuala Lumpur), India (Noida), Indonesia (Jogyakarta and Jakarta), Australia (Brisbane), China (Hong Kong and Beijing), United Arab Emirates (Dubai), Ukraine (Kharkov and Lviv), South Africa (Johannesburg), Spain (Valencia and Madrid), Russia (Moscow), Romania (Cluj), Hungary (Budapest), Bulgaria (Sofia), Mexico (Guadalajara and Mexicali), Colombia (Bogota) and Chile (Santiago) *From Behaviour Interactive: Behaviour Santiago *From Vivendi: Vivendi Ticketing, L'Olympia, MyBestPro, Teletoon+ *From Canal+ Group: Cine+, Planets+, NC+, K+, Canal+ Horizons, Sport+ *From Abu Dhabi Media Group: most radio stations and most outdoor broadcasting divisions and subsidiaries. *From Ubisoft: development and business studios in Halifax, Den Meern, Copenhagen, Warsaw, Lyon, Piedmont, Sofia, Guildford, Antwerp, Paris (Owlient), Barcelona, Düsseldorf, Lausanne, Buccinasco, Mainz, Madrid, Casablanca, Abu Dhabi, Pine, Singapore, Chengdu, Hong Kong, Osaka, Sydney, Cary, San Francisco and Mexico City. *From King Digital Entertainment: development studios at Malmö, Barcelona and Seattle, and offices at Malta, Bucharest and Tokyo. *From Kling Klang Produkt and other companies: all of Kraftwerk's trademarks and other stuff, band members still allowed to be part of the company. *From Central Ontario Broadcasting: CIND-FM *From Golden West Broadcasting: all Golden West-owned radio stations in Ontario *From Feld Entertainment: Monster Jam and it's proprieties, Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus and it's proprieties, Nuclear Cowboyz and it's proprieties, Supercross and it's proprieties, Arenacross and it's proprieties, IHRA Nitro Jam and it's proprieties, Ice Follies And Holiday on Ice, Inc. and their proprieties, and Feld Entertainment itself. *From MonsterXTour: the MonsterXTour *From Spin Master: Spin Master itself *From Ion Media Networks: IMN itself *From Hearst Corporation: King Features Syndicate *From Doug Walker and others: 90% of Channel Awesome and it's proprieties, Doug Walker and others still operate Channel Awesome like an independent company. *From Studio100: Studio100 itself, Studio100 Animation, Flying Bark Productions, and other divisions, subsidiaries and properties *From Simon and Schuster and CBS Corporation: the Raggedy Ann and Andy characters and properties *From Corus Entertainment: Nelvana and it's properties, W Network, Series+, Movie Central, Kids Can Press, Toon Boom Animation *From Shaw Communications: Shaw Rocket Fund *From Fresh TV: Fresh TV itself and it's properties *From Blumhouse Productions: Blumhouse Productions itself *From 20th Television: Pre-1995 television library and it's syndication rights *From Viacom: BET Networks and it's properties *From ABC Television Group: Valleycrest Productions, Greengrass Productions, ProdCo, Selmur Productions *From Disney Research: research laboratories in Pittsburgh and Zürich *From Marvel: Icon Comics imprint *From Lucasfilm LTD: Lucasfilm Animation Singapore *From Disney Consumer Products and Interactive Media: DCPI Labs team, Rocket Pack, Gamestar, Playdom *From Walt Disney International: Miravista Films, The Walt Disney Company Argentina, Pagatonik Film Group, Tele-Munich Television Media Participation Limited Partnership, IG Interactive Entertainment, India games.com, True Games, Ignition Entertainment *From A+E Networks: Crime & Investigation Network, Lifetime Games, most of it's Asian division and Home Entertainment division *From the Hong Kong government: 20% of Hong Kong International Theme Parks company *From Kids II, Inc: Kids II, Inc themselves. *From DHX Media: DHX Media itself and it's subsidiaries, properties, and others *From Atresmedia: Nitro, Neox, Atresmedia Eventos *From ABC Family Worldwide: BVS Entertainment *From Finnkino Oy: It's Forum Distribution and Forum Cinemas operations and it's Finnish theaters at Iso Omens, Maxim and Plevna. *From FilmYard Holdings: the company itself, Miramax and Dimension Films *From Bonnier Group: Adlibris, Akateeminen Kirjakauppa, Readme.fi, Editions Piccolia, Cappelen Damm, Bonnier Pocket, Bonnier Bokklubb, Bonnier Impact, Tieteen Kuvalehti, Bonnier Group Lithuania, Evoke Gaming, SF Norge, Bonnier Ad Network, C More Entertainment, TV4 Komedi, TV4 Guld, TV4 Science fiction *From the Shijingshan District Government: The Beijing Shijingshan Amusement Park, will become Greenyworld China City *From Shine Group: Princess Productions, Shine Iberia, Dragonfly Film & Television, Lovely Day, Brown Eyed Boy, Studios Mekaniken AB, Meter Film and Television, Metronome Spartacus, Metrix Interactive, Studios A/SS, Studios AS *From Endemol: True Entertainment, Authentic Entertainment, Original Media, Endemol Games, Zeppotron, Initial, Cheetah Television, Remarkable Television, and international companies including B&B Endemol (Switzerland), WeiTMedia, Endemol Moscow, 625-SNP, NLTV, Endemol España, Endemol Colombia, Endemol Brazil, Endemol Belgium, Palomar, Endemol Argentina, Mediavivere *From Endemol Shine Group: most of Endemol Shine Portugal (Portugal), Endemol Shine Asia (offices in Malaysia and Hong Kong), Endemol Shine Chile, Endemol Shine South Africa, Endemol Shine Turkey, Endemol Shine Middle East (United Arab Emirates and Lebanon), Endemol Shine Poland, Endemol Shine India, Endemol Shine France *From ITV Studios: ITV Studios Nordic (Norway and Finland divisions), ITV Studios Germany, ThinkFactory Media, Leftfield Entertainment (Sirens Media, Leftfield Pictures, LoudTV, Riot Creative and Outpost Entertainment), Gurnery Productions, SO Television, Shiver, 12 Yard Productions *From United International Pictures: the operations and distribution rights at Argentina, Colombia, Panama, Peru, South Africa, Taiwan and Thailand. *From Groupo Globo: Som Livre record label, Endemol-Globo, Globo Marcas, Telecine *From Celador: all The Breeze radio stations. *From 2waytraffic: Intellygents, Emexus Group and 2waytraffic Mobile, and offices at Budapest, Madrid, Kuala Lumpur and Kiev. *From Omnilab Media: The Playroom *From the City of Berlin: the former Spreepark property, will become Greenyworld Berlin *From IMG: CC-TV IMG (China), IMX (Brazil), IMG Dogus (Turkey), IMG Models, Trans World International, IMG Consulting, IMG Fashion *From NBCUniversal International Networks: Studio Universal and Diva Universal *From NBCUniversal: NBC Broadcasting's Affiliate Relations, Special Events and Network Research divisions, most of Telemundo television stations, most of NBCUniversal Cable's Integrated Media group *From Tri-Crescendo: the company itself *From Nepon Japan: Tri-Ace *From Defy Media: The Gloss, GameFront, CagePotato, B5 Media, Digital Broadcast Group, AddictingGames, Shockwave.com *From 9 Story Media Group: the company itself *From Rogers Communications: Rogers Smart Home Monitoring, OutRank by Rogers, Chart, Fido/Microcell, Blink Communications, Futureway Communications, Rogers Cable network stations at New Brunswick and Quebec, Rogers Publishing Business Research Services *From Legendary Entertainment: Smart Girls at the Party and Geek & Sundry *From Orange Sky Golden Harvest: GH Thing Yi and Whampoa theaters *From Oglivy & Mather: offices in Abidjan (Cote d'Ivore), Abu Dhabi (United Arab Emirates), Accra and Accra North (Ghana), Addis Ababa (Ethiopia), Algiers (Algeria), Almaty (Kazakhstan), Amman (Jordan), Antananarvio (Madagascar), Asunción (Paraguay), Baku (Azerbaijan), Bangalore (India), Bangkok (Thailand), Beirut (Lebanon), Belgrade (Serbia), Blantyre (Malawi), Bratislava (Slovakia), Brno (Czech Republic), Brussels (Belgium), Buenos Aires (Argentina), Cali (Colombia), Cairo (Egypt), Cape Town (South Africa), Caracas (Venezuela), Casablanca (Morocco), Chapel Hill (USA), Chennai (India), Chisinau (Moldova), Colombo (Sri Lanka), Copenhagen (Denmark), Dakar (Senegal), Damascus (Syria), Dar Es Salaam (Tanzania), Dhaka (Bangladesh), Doha (Qatar), Douala (Cameroon), Durban (South Africa), Erbil (Iraq), Fuzhou (China), Gaborone (Botswana), Guangzhou (China), Guatemala City (Guatemala), Guayaquil (Ecuador), Gurgaon (India), Harare (Zimbabwe), Ho Chi Minh City (Vietnam), Hyderabad (India), Islamabad (Pakistan), Istanbul (Turkey), Jakarta (Indonesia), Jeddah (South Arabia), Kampala (Uganda), Karachi (Pakistan), Kathmandu (Nepal), Kigali (Rwanda), Kingston (Jamaica), Kolkata (India), Kuwait City (Kuwait), Lahore (Pakistan), Libreville (Gabon), Lima (Peru), Lisbon (Portugal), Lusaka (Zambia), Managua (Nicaragua), Manama (Bahrain), Maputo (Mozambique), Minsk (Belarus), Minneapolis (USA), Montevideo (Uruguay), Msida (Malta), Nairobi (Kenya), Nanjing (China), Nicosia (Cyprus), Ouagadougou (Burkina Faso), Panama (Panama), Parsippany (USA), Port Louis (Mauritius), Port of Spain (Trinibad and Tobago), Prishtina (Kosovo), Quito (Ecuador), Riga (Latvia), Riyadh (South Arabia), Saint Denis (Reunion Island), Santa Cruz de la Sierra (Bolivia), Santo Domingo (Dominican Republic), Shenzen (China), Skopje (Makedonia), Tashkent (Uzbekistan), Tel Aviv (Israel), Tirane (Albania), Tunis Beleverde (Tunisia), Windhoek (Namibia), Xiamen (China) and Yangon (Mianmar) *From SoftBank: SB Creative, GungHo Digital Entertainment *From Discovery Communications: most of Discovery International Channels *From TF1 Group: Ushuaïa TV, TV Breizh, La Chaîne Info *From ProSiebenSat.1 Media: Red Arrow Entertainment Group *From M4E AG: the company itself and it's divisions M4E Television, Telescreen (international distribution company) and Tex-ass (a company focused on wearable merchandise). *From Sony Corporation: most of Sony Creative Products, CSC Media Group, Film 1 and Sony Entertainment Television *From Network 18: ETV channels *From Reliance Anil Dhirubhai Ambani Group: Talenthouse, Reliance MediaWorks UK *From AMC Networks International: AMCNI Iberia, AMCNI - Zone (EMEA), AMCNI Asia-Pacific and AMCNI Central Europe *From Ericsson AB: Ericsson Broadcast and Media Services *From Zynga, Inc: Wild Needle (a game developer which makes games that appeal for women), Zynga Germany, Zynga ATX, Zynga Toronto, Zynga India and Zynga Eugene *From Amazon.com: Reflexive Entertainment *From Wargaming.net: development studios at Baltimore, Seattle, Emeryville, Austin, Saint Petersburg, Taipei and Tokyo. *From Nexon: DevCAT, NEXON M, NEOPLE, Lexian, Rushmo, Rushmo America, Neon Studio, gloops, COMLIER, gloops Vietnam, THINGSOFT, Boolean Games and Fantage *From NCSoft: offices and development studios at Osaka, New Taipei, Brighton, Orange Country and Bangkok *From Nordic Games GmbH: The Titan Quest IP *From Banijay Entertainment: Stephen David Entertainment, Screentime (Australia and New Zealand), Pineapple Entertainment, Respirator, Air Productions, Ambra Banijay Italia, NonPanic and Cuarzo/DLO Producciones. *From DNA Productions: Saved DNA Productions from dormancy, moved the company from Dallas Country to Austin (both are cities in Texas), and made it a part of GreenyWorld Studios as GreenyWorld Studios Austin (yet keeping the mascot and DNA theme). *From Activision Blizzard: Demonware products, Fun Labs *From Kuju Entertainment: Headstrong Games *From Crazy Monkey Studios (Belgium): the company itself *From Nordeus: Headquarters in Belgrade (Serbia) and Skopje (Macedonia) *From Eipix Entertainment: Xtruist Media (game audio division) *From LIttle Green Men Games (Zagreb, Croatia): the company itself *From Virtuos: the company itself with development studios at Shanghai, Chengdu, X'ian (all in China), Ho Chi Minh City (Vietnam), and offices at Paris, Vancouver and Tokyo. *From Joypolis/Sega Sammy Holdings: the amusement centers at Fukuoka, Okayama (both in Japan) and Shanghai (China). *From GameWorks/Sega Sammy Holdings: the amusement centers at Schaumburg (Illinois, USA) and Tempe (Arizona, USA) *From DongWoo Animation: the company itself and it's animation studios and offices in Los Angeles, Gangwon and Seoul. *From Daewon Media: The company itself *From Marza Animation Planet: animation studios and offices at Kanagawa, Sydney and San Francisco. *From DQ Entertainment International: the company itself *From Nova Communications: the company itself *From ON Entertainment (formerly Method Animation and Onyx Films): the company itself *From The MoonScoop Group/Splash Entertainment: Luxanimation, Mike Young Productions, and Cyber Group Studios *From Tele-Images Productions: the company itself *From Imira Entertainment: the company itself *From Wand Company (UK company that designs and manufacturers universal remote control prop replicas in varying design): the company itself and it's patents. *From Warner Bros. International Television Productions: offices and production companies at Helsinki (Finland), Zaventem (Belgium), Stuttgart and Cologne (Germany), Schlieren (Switzerland), Sydney (Australia), Santiago de Chile (Chile), Buenos Aires (Argentina), Madrid (Spain), Copenhagen (Denmark), Lysaker (Norway), Auckland (New Zealand) and Stockholm (Sweden) In non-media side, they acquired: *From Kohlberg Kravis Roberts, Bain Capital Partners LLC, and Vornado Realty Trust: Toys "R" Us and it's properties *From Chipotle Mexican Grill: Chipotle Mexican Grill and ShopHouse Southeast Asian Kitchen, and their subsidiaries, properties, and trademarks *From JASALI 645 Realty LLC and TigerDirect: The CompUSA and Circuit City trademarks and intellectual properties. *From Luby's, Inc.: Luby's, Inc. itself, along with Luby's, Fuddruckers, Koo Koo Roo, and Cheeseburger in Paradise, and their subsidiaries, properties, and trademarks. *From American Blue Ribbon Holdings, LLC: Baker's Square and Village Inn and their subsidiaries, properties, and trademarks, and ABRH itself, ABRH will be merged into Phatom Foods and Baker's Square will operate as a sister restaurant to GreenyBurger with Village Inn operating as a seperate chain. Category:Companies